Letting it out
by the Azbaban Dreamer
Summary: Scorpius and Albus both tell their fathers about their relationship
1. Scorpius and Draco

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't stop pacing the length of the conservatory, feeling a surge of hopelessness; This was a disaster. Worse than a disaster, it was a complete and utter catastrophe! How was he going to find the courage to tell his Dad about his relationship with Albus?

It had been a week now since he had been home and he still hadn't told Draco about his relationship. Both he and Albus had promised one another that they would tell their parents about their relationship. If Scorpius didn't tell his Dad now, how could he look his Boyfriend in the eye?

If only his Mother were here. He could tell her anything. Would she be happy for him? Scorpius was sure she would. Yet the problem was telling his Father. Scorpius wasn't sure how he would react.

Would he be angry? Would he be disappointed in Scorpius? Would he forbid Scorpius from seeing Albus and force Scorpius to go out with a girl?

Scorpius wasn't sure if he could handle that. No one could ever replace Albus. Scorpius loved him with all his heart and he hoped his Father could accept Albus as his Boyfriend as much as he did when Albus his best friend. (Although Albus was still his best friend and will always be.)

Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about Albus. He'll have to tell his Father about them. He owed it to Albus, he couldn't let him down.

"Scorpius, is there any reason why you're pacing the length of the conservatory?" Draco's voice rang out, causing Scorpius to leap a foot in the air.

"_Dad!_" He squeaked. "You made me jump! I wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought you were in your Office."

"I could see you from the window," Draco said. "And to be honest, you looked rather stressed."

"Oh," Scorpius said simply, feeling stumped. "That makes sense. Maybe I should've gone in the Ballroom. I wouldn't have disturbed you then and you would've been able to get on with your work. It is rather hot in here, isn't it? Well it is a rather sunny day and I haven't spotted any clouds yet except for one in the shape of a fish which I found to be slightly strange and slightly nauseating even though I- "

"Are you alright, Scorpius?" Draco asked worriedly. "You're rambling. What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Scorpius asked, his panic rising. "Nothing's wrong, Dad. All fine and dandy here for me. I was just getting some exercise because walking is really good for you. I know I should do it outside, but I love it in here. Do you think- "

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to continue rambling?" Draco asked with a firm edge to his voice, causing Scorpius to stop his babbling.

"I-I do have something to tell you," Scorpius stammered. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, now and I've been putting it off."

Draco's face softened and he stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Come on, son," He said gently. "Let's sit down and talk."

He led Scorpius to the sofas next to the large windows that showed the magnificent gardens of Malfoy Manor. In the distance, Scorpius could see a number of birds splashing about in the bird bath.

"Would you like some Pumpkin juice?" Draco asked and Scorpius nodded, his throat feeling rather dry. Draco, with a flick of his wand, sent a tray with a jug of Pumpkin juice zooming into the conservatory and landed on the glass coffee table with a soft clatter.

Draco poured out a glass of Pumpkin juice for himself and Scorpius and both of them sipped it for a while, both looking out the window and watching the birds.

"So, what is it that you have to tell me, Scorpius?" Draco asked, putting down his glass.

Scorpius froze, wishing that he had more time to steel himself before telling Draco.

"Well, the thing is, Dad, I'm sort of _with _someone," Scorpius said awkwardly, playing with his fingers. He glanced up at Draco who tensed and his expression became unreadable.

"You're in a relationship?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Scorpius nodded, fiddling with his glass. "For a while now. I've been very happy with them and everything."

"So, who's the fortunate girl to have won my Son's heart?" Draco asked with a strained smile.

"I-I'm not going out with a girl," Scorpius squeaked, feeling very panicky all of a sudden. "It's an Albus! I mean, I'm going out with Albus, my best friend Albus. I've been going out with him for a while now."

He had done it; he had told his Father that he was going out with Albus and now all he had to do was wait and see Draco react.

Unless Scorpius's eyes were playing tricks on him, Draco looked as if he were relieved.

"So, let me get this straight," Draco said slowly. "You're telling me that you're currently in a relationship with Albus, your best friend?"

"Yes," Scorpius said at once. "The whole thing. Hand holding, kissing, romantic walks in the moonlight,"

"Sex?" Draco asked with a small smirk.

"Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed, his face turning bright red.

"Sorry," Draco said hastily, trying to hide his smile.

"There's more to our relationship than _Sex_," Scorpius said, glaring at Draco. "Much, much more. Albus and I have decided to take things slowly. We haven't even done anything like that yet."

"Well, at least that you're both being sensible together," Draco smiled. "Are you happy with Albus?"

"I am," Scorpius said at once, his face melting into a soppy smile. "He's really good to me, Dad. He's always there for me and he makes me happy and I can't stop laughing when he does something silly and I love him with all my heart."

Draco nodded approvingly and if Scorpius was not mistaken, there was a hint of relief in his eyes which seemed to shine brighter than normal.

"It's good that you're happy together," Draco said quietly. "That's the important thing. I'm also pleased that it's not the Granger-Weasley girl."

"What's wrong with Rose?" Scorpius frowned, bewildered.

"I don't think she would've been right for you," Draco said evasively. "Plus I don't think I could stand having Ronald Weasley as an in-law. And you're happier with Albus and I think Albus is a far better match for you."

"Wait a minute, Dad," Scorpius said. "Have you been hoping that I'd get together with Albus?"

Draco shifted in his seat before taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"I have. I've seen how much you two shine when you are together, Scorpius," He said. "I've seen with my own two eyes how Albus makes you happy, how he makes you shine brighter than the sun. That boy thinks the world of you."

"I know," Scorpius smiled, thinking about the Summer days he had spent with Albus in the Hogwarts grounds where Albus had eyes only for Scorpius. The memory warmed Scorpius's insides as he thought of Albus's brilliant green eyes sparkling with so much love and affection at that moment.

"So, you're okay with me being together with Albus?" Scorpius asked, reluctantly snapping out of the memory.

"That boy befriended you when no one else would," Draco said with a fierce note in his voice. "He came to your Mother's funeral to comfort you, he has been there for you when I couldn't and I've seen how much he has made you happy. You spoke about him constantly that first Christmas home from Hogwarts and quite frankly, you've never stopped speaking about him. Of course I'm okay about your relationship. I'm more than okay, I'm ecstatic."

"You are?" Scorpius blinked, not sure if he believed what he was hearing.

"I am," Draco said. "If you are asking for my blessing for your relationship with Albus, then you have it wholeheartedly."

Scorpius felt a huge surge of relief that made him feel slightly lightheaded.

"Well, that's great," He laughed. "I'm glad you approve. That's saved me a lot of worry, because I've been worrying a lot about what you thought. Your opinion means a lot to me, Dad and I'm happy that you're happy because that makes me very happy. Does that make sense?"

"I think it does," Draco said with a smile. "You know, your Mother was my best friend," He said suddenly and Scorpius looked at him.

"Really?" Scorpius asked and Draco nodded slowly.

"Yes. It was after the war," Draco said, a faraway look in his eyes. "I had nothing and I was in a depression so deep, that I thought that I might as well be in Azkaban with a thousand Dementors. But she came to me, your Mother. She smiled at me and treated me as a person whereas other people would treat me as a monster. For the first time in my life, I had someone who I could truly confide in. The days I spent with her were the best days of my life. It was as if I were living the life of someone else. I fell in love with her and the rest, as they say, is history."

"You got married and had me," Scorpius grinned at Draco before turning back to his Pumpkin juice.

"I was nervous about telling my parents about my relationship with your Mother," Draco said quietly. "And your Grandfather didn't take the news too well, I'm afraid. I don't want you to feel that you can't tell me anything."

"Thank you," Scorpius said. "I feel much better now I've told you. I don't know why I was panicking about telling you. I suppose it was probably because Albus isn't a girl and I doubt we would ever have children and I know that you and Mum went to great lengths in order to have me."

"Scorpius," Draco said firmly. "It doesn't matter to me if you have children or not. Your Mother and I had you for _us_, and the choices you make are your own. Besides, you're too young to worry about having children at any rate. Focus on your studies because they're more important, but if the Malfoy line were to die with you, it would end on the highest note possible and that brings me more comfort than anything else."

Scorpius felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

"That- That's a nice thing to say," He sniffled, as he felt an overwhelming feeling of acceptance that caused his tears to spill down his cheeks. He wiped them with his sleeve as Draco got up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you, Scorpius," Draco said softly. "For making your own choices, and I fully trust that Albus will take care of you. You don't have to worry about me interfering in your relationship."

"Thanks, Dad," Scorpius said as he hugged Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Scorpius before pulling back.

"It's a nice day out there," He said. "How about we go for a walk? We can get some Ice Cream if you want."

"That definitely sounds like a plan," Scorpius said. "Can I get Chocolate?"

"I don't see why not," Draco chuckled as he sent the tray of Pumpkin juice away with the flick of his wand.

As they walked down the lane, Scorpius felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He only hoped that Albus had a similar success.

* * *

The next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	2. Albus and Harry

Albus Potter had stood outside the door to his Father's study for almost ten minutes, his stomach feeling as if it had been tied up in knots and that he had lost the use of his arms. Why couldn't he knock on the door? All of his courage seemed to have failed him at the moment.

Although his relationship with Harry had greatly improved, this was his big test. He had to tell Harry; He owed it to Scorpius to tell Harry about their relationship.

Scorpius. The mere thought of Albus's boyfriend calmed Albus down considerably. If Scorpius were here, he would tell Albus that he was being silly worrying about Harry's reaction and would give him a Pepper Imp and a kiss on the cheek good luck. Albus couldn't help grinning at the thought.

During the course of their relationship, Scorpius had helped Albus grow more confident in himself. Scorpius's constant praise had helped Albus considerably in his studies and had helped him grow as a person; He was more comfortable being in his own skin and the summer days he had spent with Scorpius cuddled up together by the beech tree by the Hogwarts Lake had been the happiest of his life.

It was as if all his worries went away, being with Scorpius. Albus loved him so much and he hoped with all his heart that his family would accept Scorpius as his boyfriend.

Lily had already accepted Scorpius and he hoped that the rest of his family would. He was sure that Ginny would accept Scorpius, but Albus was worried about Harry.

But Albus knew that the longer he stood there at the door, the longer he would lose his nerve. Picturing Scorpius's handsome face and his soft grey eyes that made Albus's stomach fill with butterflies, he knocked on the Study door.

"Come in," said Harry's tired voice.

It took everything for Albus to turn the handle and push the door open.

Harry was sitting at his cluttered desk, looking very tired and very stressed as he pored over a huge stack at parchment. At the sight of Albus however, Harry's face split into a very wide grin.

"Albus," Harry said warmly. "It's late. What are you doing up? Are you alright?"

"Hi Dad," Albus smiled. "Am I disturbing you?" He asked uncertainly. He didn't want to interrupt Harry from any important Ministry work.

"Of course not," Harry said, shoving aside the large stack of parchment. "I can talk to you. Come in."

Albus gingerly set foot into Harry's study, his heart pounding in trepidation as he reached Harry's desk.

"Sit down," Harry said, pointing to the rickety chair in front of his desk. Albus sat down nervously, looking at his Dad who looked exhausted; There were dark patches around his eyes and Albus was quite sure that Harry was struggling to stay awake.

"Have you got Ministry work coming out of your ears again, Dad?" Albus asked, attempting to grin but the muscles in his mouth were too stiff.

"I've been filling in the court papers for those Lower Flagley burglars," Harry said. "They're due in next week, but I've been tied down doing other stuff. I've pretty much finished them and I was just going to pack up. Are you alright? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Albus tensed at the idea of telling Harry now. It was all too soon. He thought he would have more time to steel himself.

"Would you like a nightcap?" Harry asked suddenly, jerking Albus out of his thoughts.

"A what?" Albus frowned.

"A nightcap," Harry repeated. "I've got some Firewhisky if you- "

"Okay then," Albus said, hoping that a little bit of courage would help him here.

Harry got up, stretched and made his way to the rickety cabinet where he began pouring them both a small amount of Firewhisky.

"Here," Harry said, handing Albus his glass and sitting back down. "Take it steady and don't drink it all at once. So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Albus took a small sip of Firewhisky and made a face as it burned the back of his throat and a wonderful feeling happened; it was as if all his fears melted away.

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy and I love him with all my heart," He said, his voice slightly louder than usual. Surprise flickered in Harry's eyes, but his face was impassive and Albus's newfound courage seemed to flicker away and he looked moodily down at his glass. The seconds lengthened and Harry was still quiet and impassive and Albus was starting to regret telling him.

"That's brilliant news," Harry said, breaking the silence. Albus jerked his head up in surprise and was shocked to see Harry was smiling.

"Really?" Albus asked, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

"Of course," Harry said, his smile turning into a grin. "You two are brilliant together and I think Scorpius is perfect for you."

"So, you're happy for me?" Albus pressed him, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

"Albus, I'm happy as long as you're happy," Harry said, taking a sip of Firewhisky. "If you're worried about what I think about you dating Scorpius, then don't be. I trust Scorpius and I think he will be brilliant for you. You're always laughing together. When you got off the train, I saw that you looked a lot happier, a lot less anxious. That's because of Scorpius, isn't it? You're always a lot calmer around Scorpius."

"Yeah," Albus said, a soppy grin appearing on his face which he quickly got rid of. Harry nodded approvingly.

"I thought so," Harry said. "To be honest, I thought something was going on between you two."

Albus's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" He gasped. "Dad, how did you even know? We've both tried to keep it a secret."

"I'm not as clueless as your Mother and Aunt Hermione think I am," Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I just prefer to leave the dating side of things to your Mum. She's a lot better when it comes to feelings. Anyway, you're both pretty obvious. You tend to look at each other a lot more than usual and you both stand a lot closer than normal best friends. I've had my suspicions for a while, but I didn't like to say anything. I thought that it would be best to let you two get on with sorting this out yourselves."

Albus was speechless; he had never expected his Dad to guess about his relationship with Scorpius. He had thought he had been subtle about hiding it, but apparently, he wasn't. Was he really this obvious? Did anyone else guess about their relationship? He was certain that if Harry had guessed, then Ginny certainly knew.

"Being able to read people is an important skill for an Auror, Albus," Harry said, surveying Albus who had a sneaking suspicion that Harry had somehow read his mind. "You looked quite nervous when you came in. Were you worried about telling me this?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "I just didn't know how you would react, that's all."

Something flickered across Harry's eyes and his expression became unreadable. Albus had the suspicion that Harry was feeling guilty.

"You know you can tell me anything," Harry said finally, a soft edge to his voice. "Don't be afraid to talk to me."

"I know I can," Albus said slowly. "But it was mostly to do with you know- The boy thing. I didn't know what you would think about me going out with a boy."

"I don't care about that," Harry said gently. "I think it's great that there is more love in this world."

"So do I," Albus said, another soppy grin appearing on his face no doubt due to the Firewhisky he was drinking.

"I remember being nervous when your Mother and I told your Grandparents and Uncles about our relationship," Harry said.

"Really?" Albus asked, feeling shocked. "But they loved you. Why would you be nervous?"

"I was Ron's friend before I was your Mother's Boyfriend," Harry said with a smile. "Thankfully your Grandparents were over the moon about it."

"Did any of Mum's brothers threaten to hex you?" Albus asked with a sly smile.

"No," Harry laughed. "But it was a bit of a shock for your Uncle Percy. He hadn't seen your Mother for a while and seeing her with a Boyfriend was a lot to take in."

"And the fact that you're Harry Potter," Albus said, grinning slyly.

"That too," Harry said with a smile. "He was alright about it in the end."

"Do you think the family would be alright with me and Scorpius?" Albus asked, voicing his worries for the first time.

"We all want you to be happy, Albus," Harry said. "You're happy with Scorpius, so I imagine that the family would be very happy for you."

Albus grinned as a feeling of great relief washed over him. He felt a great burden lift from his shoulders making him feel light and easy. He had never expected things to turn out this good, in fact he was expecting the worst.

"You're looking a lot happier already," Harry said, smiling at the way Albus was grinning.

"Yeah, I am," Albus said. "Thanks for accepting me, Dad. For accepting me and Scorpius. It means a lot to us."

"I'm glad you've found someone like Scorpius," Harry said, his eyes oddly bright behind his glasses. "Someone who loves you and who will take good care of you. Your Mother did that with me after the war."

"She did?" Albus asked, feeling curious. Harry nodded, that familiar faraway look in his eye.

"If it weren't for your Mum, I'm sure I would've fallen to pieces," He said, smiling. "She kept me sane after the Battle of Hogwarts. She kept me going. I was full of so much guilt over losing so many during the battle. Remus Lupin, Tonks, your Uncle Fred, the list goes on. But your Mum picked me up, dusted me off and gave me a reason to get out of bed each day. I don't know where I'd be without her, to be honest."

"That's how I feel about Scorpius," Albus said, feeling surprised. "Especially the getting out of bed bit. He always gave me a reason to do better for myself and since I've been with him, I've found myself doing a lot better in classes."

"The power of love really is incredible sometimes," Harry said, looking pensive. "Dumbledore kept telling me how important it was and there were times that I used to scoff at him for it, but after everything I went through I believe that its importance is more relevant than ever."

"It's hard to imagine living without love," Albus said thoughtfully. "You'd probably have a bleak existence."

"It's what makes us human," Harry said. "Look at Voldemort, look at how he had no compassion for anyone, he never knew friendship or love and I think that that is something to be pitied."

"I would've been nothing without Scorpius," Albus said quietly.

"And I would've been nothing without Ron, Hermione and your Mother," Harry said, just as quiet.

Both of them lapsed into a comfortable silence lost in their own thoughts. Albus didn't know how long they sat there but Harry's clock chimed, jerking them out of their thoughts.

"Well, look at the time," Harry said, draining his glass and pulling a funny face. "We should be in bed. Come on."

Harry got up and put his glass away as Albus pinched his nose and drained what little Firewhisky there was at the bottom of it. It seared his throat going down and he pulled a face as it did so. Harry cleared up Albus's glass and Albus got up to leave, feeling as if he could float on air.

He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at his Dad who had a peculiar look in his eye.

"Before we go to bed, do you fancy a Hot Chocolate?" Harry asked. "I've been meaning to make one all day and since you told me about you and Scorpius, maybe we could. Err… Celebrate together?"

"Okay, then," Albus said, feeling incredibly touched. His face split into a grin. "But I won't tell Mum if you don't."

"I think it's a deal," Harry said with a laugh, shaking Albus's hand. Albus pulled Harry into a hug where they stayed for a minute.

"Thanks for everything, Dad," Albus said fiercley.

"I'm glad you're finally happy, Albus," Harry said, patting Albus's back. "You deserve to have someone as brilliant as Scorpius and I hope everything goes alright for you in your relationship."

"Things have just got even better," Albus said pulling out of the hug. "I haven't even told Mum yet. I wanted you to know first."

"Thank you for telling me," Harry said, his eyes shining. "I appreciate it. Now let's celebrate you and Scorpius with some Hot Chocolate."

As the pair of them made their way downstairs, Albus thought that this couldn't get any better. As they sat in the kitchen, both drinking steaming mugs of Hot Chocolate, he realised that he was wrong.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
